RWBY: Blue Moon Rising
by Terias Faldom
Summary: A new Organization that's attacking the White Fang. A new year with new classes. And A new team of Transfer students. Choas Awaits Team RWBY
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Four black cloaked figures stood over a digging site. Many Faunus wearing Black masks with blue stripes depicting various animals went in and out of the dig site, carried ore and stone out of the site and carried better equipment in. One of the cloaked figures, who wore an owl mask, spoke.

"We have almost unearthed it. One step closer to the End of the White Fang." One of the other cloaked figures, wearing the mask of a lioness, nodded and continued the audience less monologue.

"Indeed brother. we will soon be able to set the Faunus to what the White Fang originally was,"

The third cloaked figure wearing the mask of a fox finished that statement. "An organization of peace." Soon a young man wearing a cheetah mask ran towards them with the speed of his name sake. The fourth figure, Komodo dragon mask glaring in the sunrise, Turns to answer him.

The cheetah salutes, "Sir, human allies of the White Fang have been spotted at Beacon School for Hunters." The fourth figure stood straight while the others spoke among themselves. When they finished the fox masked figure whispered in the Komodo Dragon's ear, he nods and turns to the Cheetah.

"Send in Grim." The cheetah paled under his mask but nodded.

"Right away sir."

Two weeks later. In front of Beacon.

"So…. This is Beacon." A young man in a navy blue cloak said his face covered by his hood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sophomore year.**

Ruby smiled as she carried her last box into Team RWBY's new Headquarters! Well…. It's just a slightly larger dorm room with red wall paper instead of white. But it's there new home and she's gonna make the most of it! "ALRIGHT! What are we gonna do today guys?!" Ruby shouted after they finished putting their beds where they used to be.

Weiss groaned tiredly, "We've been doing stuff everyday non-stop can we please just rest…." Weiss rubbed her eyes obviously tired.

Yang laughs at Weiss's reaction. "Ah come on Weiss, We slept yesterday away and it's the last day we get to go into town until the breaks. Come on let's look around see if we can find some new students." Blake nodded putting her book down so Weiss dragged herself after her team. Ruby ran around to the next door neighbors. While Yang and Blake tried to get Weiss out of the school. The one to their left belonged to one of their friends same with the one to their right. Down the hall was Cinders team. The only ones who weren't there were the people across the hall from them.

"I wonder who lives in this room? Maybe it's empty everyone else _Is_ accounted for. Oh well guess I'll find out later, better catch up with everyone." Ruby turns and runs to where the others said they'd be in town. In her rush she didn't see the Blue cloaked boy enter the room she assumed was empty. The room was simple white with three beds in three corners he set his stuff in the fourth corner where there was no bed and layed down. Ruby soon found her friends still just outside talking with two girls and a boy. Yang waves her over.

"Hey Ruby! Come meet the transfer kids." She said pointing to the three kids they were talking to, One was a tall girl with purple and pink hair with sparkling blue eyes. She wore an Indigo sweater vest over a white shirt A purple battle skirt, black stockings that go up past the knee, and Pink tennis shoes.

She extended her hand. "Hey I'm Angella, This is Violletta or Violet," Angella pointed to the girl next to her who had a bubbly smile pink hair and Purple eyes. She wore a pink frilly sleeved sweater vest, A yellow shirt with a pink Fox on it and Purple jean pants.

"Hi! The weird hunk next to me is Iggy." She said pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Iggy blushed looking down Trying to hide his grey eyes behind slightly spiky silver hair. He wore a red Jacket over a Gold dress shirt with Black slacks over Indigo sneakers.

"Hi….." He waved shyly Ruby noticed something was attached to his arm.

"What's that on your arm?" She asked pointing.

Iggy fisted his hand and a silver blade popped out of the Golden device.

"This is my Weapon Goldpoint. Say hello Goldpoint."

"Hello. I am GoldPoint, The handheld sword/Energy cannon. How do you do?" The half orb at the bottom of the blade glowed as it spoke. Weiss screamed and jumped behind Blake, Yang and the others giggled.

"Pretty nice huh? Built him myself." Iggy said smiling. Just then the blue cloaked figure walks towards them.

"Professor Ozpin said for you three to meet him in Jade forest. Get moving." He stated curtly not stopping in his walk. The three shrug and run to the Jade forest.

"I wonder what Professor Ozpin has planned." Ruby wondered aloud, Just then Professor Ozpin's face appeared around the school grounds.

" _Greetings Students. How is everyone doing on this fine day? Well, We have four new friends transferring over to Beacon today. As these four were not here the beginning of the year for initiation they will be going through it today. So may I introduce our newest students."_ The screen changed to a picture of Angela, "Angela Indirious" The Screen then changed to a picture of Violet, "Violetta Amieriza." Then a picture of Iggy "Yggdrasil Gildin" then the picture switched to a picture of the blue cloaked figure. "And Finally the leader of this new team. Navynious Blue."

The students cheered for Team NAVY as they high-fived each other. Then the screen changed again. This time showing team NAVY about to be launched into the Jade Forest. Each of the members got into position as they were launched high into the air over Jade Forest. Violet and Angel and Iggy landed in the treetops while Navynious landed on the forest floor.

"Well guys what are we waiting for? Let's start searching for our chess pieces!" Violet exclaimed as used her whip to swing from the trees. Angel and Iggy agreed as they traversed the trees skillfully.

Meanwhile Navynious was navigating his way through the dense forest. It was then that he heard the sound of growling. With narrowed eyes Navynious pulled out his Scythe before shifting his gaze without moving too much he pinpointed where the monster was. The beast in question was a fox like creature that stood two legs and had sharp claws. Its name was Shadyvox. a newer type of Grim they were deemed quick and quite hunters. The Shadyvox charged Navynious before trying to slash him with its sharp claws. Navynious ducked and turned dodging the strike and with a flurry of his cloak disappeared into the surrounding forest.

The Shadyvox instantly saw that its prey was gone and began sniffing it out as it began to go in the direction that he went turning a corner into dense forest it heard a gunshot from the left and then nothing.

Ruby grimaced as Navy emerged from the tree line on the screen, ignoring his downed prey. "Poor thing, didn't even see it coming."

Navy turned around to see a small group of grimm horses surrounding him. They had black and white mane, black hooves along with a bony look to their sides as they gallopped around Navy. Forming a tight circle around him. These were also a new kind of grimm called Skeletals. Lifting his twin pistols he fired two shots which ripped through the heads of two of the creatures. throwing on forward the part of the blade from his scythe that was on it pierced the side of one and it let out a piercing cry dashing forward Navy fired the pistol while it was still lodged in the creature, ending it. turning to the final Skeletal he tossed his flintlock pistols into the air and they reformed into his scythe, rushing forward Navy swung down cutting the head of the last creature in half.

"Man Navynious is pretty good at fighting off Grimms." A student said as the screen switched to Iggy,Angel and Violet who were walking through the forest.

"We have been walking for quite awhile. I wonder if we're close to finding the Temple." Iggy wondered aloud.

"Iggy has a point. I hope we find it soon." Violet added

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure we'll find it soon. Let's keep going." Angel said encouragingly.

As the three continued onwards they failed to hear the distinct sound of scurrying. Before they even knew it they were ambushed by a pack of Grimm Rats. Iggy was suddenly tackled by one of them as it tried bite him. Angel quickly shot the rodent as it's body went limp.

"What the heck was that?" Iggy asked as he got up.

"I'm not sure." Angel said

"Guys I have a feeling we aren't going anywhere soon. Look!" Violet exclaimed as a horde of Grimm rats came out from the shadows. Iggy and Angel began shooting the rats whilst Violet used her whip on the Grimm Rats that were trying to bite at their legs.

Several grimm rats squeaked in pain as the three killed them off. Iggy,Violet and Angel each took on a group of rats. Iggy was able to avoid being attacked thanks to GoldPoint helping him pinpoint the movements of the rats. Angel managed to slice a few rats at the same time along with shooting the rest by switching her broadsword into her shotgun. Violet was busy whipping rats left and right. At one point Violet managed to get a small group rats and send them barrelling into the remaining Grimm rats before transforming her whip into her trusty SMG and blasting them.

"Well that was easy. Right guys?" Iggy asked panting

"Yeah. Thank goodness it's all over." Angel remarked

The three were about to start heading over towards the temple when they heard growling along with a low roar. Three Ursa emerged from the forest and growled as the first charged towards them.

"Well guys. It looks like we have to fight off a few more Grimm. You ready?" Angel asked as she pulled her broadsword forward.

"Let's do it!" Iggy and Violet cheered

Angel grinned as she,Iggy and Violet charged the Ursa. Angel and Violet teamed up as Angel began shooting the Ursa's face whilst Violet whipped the bear causing it to stand on it's hind legs. Iggy took this as an opportunity to strike the Ursa's underbelly as he ran towards the angry bear before leaping into the air and striking it's chest before sliding down to the ground. The Usra fell to the ground with a thud. But it wasn't over yet as two remaining Ursa began swiping their claws at the two huntresses and hunter.

"Second verse same as the first. Eh guys?" Iggy asked as he switched GoldPoint into Energy Cannon mode before firing a blast of energy at the two Ursa, as Violet helped Iggy by using her whip to trip the two Ursa. Angel sliced both Ursa's head's off as they fell to the ground.

"Looks like another one bites the dust." Angel said as she put away her broadsword.

"You go girl!" Violet applauded.

"Uh…. That may have been a little corny…"

"Point taken. Now then how's about we get to the temple." Angel said as the three made there way through the forest. When they finally got out into the end of the forest They saw the small temple where the Chess pieces were kept. two snakes were dead in front of it and Navy was there waiting for them. The three smiled and walked forward but the a giant grimm with four wings swooped down and it roared at them.

Iggy's eyes widen. "That's a Drake…. We're doomed."

"How did you come up with that conclusion Sherlock? The fact it's half the size of the forest, Or that-t-t it's charging it's fire breath… We should start running." Violet said turning and bolting away from the blast with the others following her.

Navy got up after the blast and climbed up to the top of a nearby tree. "Cover me!" The others nodded and started shooting at the Drake, when it flew close to the tree trying to avoid the weapons fire Navy jumped on its back and ran to the base of the skull Slamming a punch into the back of its neck it fell down into a chasm Navy jumped at the last minute.

"Nice job Everyone!" Violet cheered

"Everyone? It kinda feels like Navy was the only one that did anything…" Iggy said

"Navy was amazing." Angel said dreamily

"I think someone has a crush." Violet said in a sing song fashion.

Angel tried to hid a faint blush that was starting to form and turned away when Navy walked over to them.

"Nice job team." Navy said with a faint smile in his voice.

"Now to select our Chess Piece." Violet said. Navy held up a Black knight piece.

"Too late."

"Alright. Knight it is then. Now let's get back to Beacon shall we?" Angel said

With that Team NAVY made there way back to Beacon Angel, Violet, and Iggy chatted away about their fights with the Grimms. Navy walked behind them and even though they couldn't see it. Navy had a proud and satisfied look on his face.

 **A/N: FINALLY FINISHED THIS! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND I AM SORRY! THANKYOU MAGIC!**

 **Magic: You're welcome. And I'm sorry for disappearing on you. I had a busy week or two due to my written driver's test. Thankfully its don and i can get back to work. Hallelujah!**

 **YAYYY! Anyways. Hopefully this will be out on the same day as Volume 3 of RWBY**

 **Magic: Awesome. I love RWBY! Thanks for introducing it to me Terias. ^.^**

 **Welcome you better have volume 2 finished by next week.**

 **Magic: No need I finished it this morning. :)**

 **YAY! Also. Please look up and watch Digimon.**

 **Magic: Will do Terias.**

 **Ok. Well that's all for now Remember guys Ask us questions for the new Q &A story. Read & Review. Bye!**

 ***The Drake bursts into the room.*** _ **How dare you make me go down so Easily!**_

 **Magic: Oh Boy. Terias any ideas?**

 **Shoot it?**

 **Magic: Perfect. *Pulls out a large blaster* It's playtime.**

 ***Pulls out a light blue AUG and shoots the Drakes Eyes out***

 **Magic: My turn. HEY DRAKE! TAKE THIS! *Charges large blast and fires sending The Drake into the wall***

 ***Shoots the wings off with rapid fire***

 **Magic: Hey Terias how's about we finish him off with a combined attack?**

 **Sounds good.**

 **Magic: Awesome. *Switches blaster into cannon and fires***

 ***Shoots Beam of power***

 ***Both blasts combine into a massive ball of energy***

 ***It incinerates the Drake* Ok. Night everyone.**

 **Magic: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First day of school**

Professor Ozpin Stood on a small stage with GoodWitch at his side as he was about to address the Hunters and Huntress of Beacon. The students hushed as Ozpin spoke.

"I would like to personally welcome everyone back. I hope you all had a good winter break. Now I'd like to introduce the newest team. Team NAVY."

Everyone cheered as Team NAVY made there way onto the stage. They bowed and smiled.

"Well guys we're officially a team. Let's give it our best this year!" Violet smiled.

"Yeah!" Iggy and Angel said in agreement.

Once the announcements were taken care of everyone went to their dorms. The members of Team NAVY walked into their dorm and they saw a retracting wall in the middle.

"What's this?" Angel wondered curiously.

"I added it. This way girls can have their privacy," Navy said moving over to the back corner on the boys side.

"Thank you Navy." Angel said with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of classes we'll have?" Iggy asked aloud.

"I'm not sure but I bet they're going to be awesome!" Violet said happily

"Alright everyone let's get to sleep." Everyone nodded and went to bed.

 _ **The next day**_

Everyone was currently in Professor Oobleck's class trying to understand what he was saying. They could barely hear the lesson that Oobleck was talking about as he sped around the classroom.

"Is he always like this? I can barely understand what he's saying." Violet wondered aloud.

"Don't worry Violet. I'm sure we'll be able to understand what Doctor Oobleck's talking about if we just ask him to slow down" Angel said as she raised her hand.

As Angel raised her hand she saw the members of team RWBY and team JNPR shaking their heads and mouthing the words "Don't do it.". Thinking for a moment Angel brought her hand down as both teams breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then can anyone tell me when Dust became usable by Hunters?"

No one raised their hand looking around nervously for someone who had been paying attention. It looked like nobody was really paying attention until Iggy raised his hand.

"Ah Yes Mr. Yggdrasil? can you answer the question."

"Yes sir. With the Creation of The White Fang 15 years ago there innovations were offered to us in an attempt to keep peace. 2 years later battle applications for dust were discovered which ultimately shattered any thoughts of peace. But many Faunus Scientists continued to help hunters finding many more applications for dust. Eventually The schools were founded and as such dust became a resource often associated with Hunters."

"Correct . Now the bell is about to ring in a few minutes and I'd like you all to write a two page essay on the history of Grimm."

Most of the students got to work on their assignment while others talked with their friends. Soon the bell rang and class was dismissed for their next class with Professor Port.

The students had only a fifteen minute break so that they could get to their next class. Currently Team Navy was heading to Professor Port's class when Navy bumped into Cardin.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Cardin snapped as he shoved Navy into his teammates. Navy gets back up, grabbed Cardin by the front of his shirt, and throws him out a window. Cardin screamed as he plummeted face first onto the cold hard and unforgiving ground. Cardin's teammates winced as they heard the loud thud before they took off to see if their leader was alright. Navy had a small smirk on his face as he walked past his team towards Professor Port's class.

The bell rang as students rushed into Professor Port's class and took their seats.

"Welcome everyone to Battle Strategy. I'm sure most of you already know how to fight off a Grimm. Now before we begin I'd like to tell you all a story about a young,handsome Hunter. Me!" Professor Port said.

The majority of the class groaned as Professor Port began reminiscing about his days at Beacon. About twenty minutes into his story about the time he beat an Ursa with nothing but

a paperclip and some rubber bands about half the class was asleep.

"And that's how I beat the dreaded Ursa. Now who here would like to show off their battle strategy?"

Angel rose her hand.

"Ah Miss Indirious. Let's see what you've got against this BeoWulf." Professor Port said as he opened the cage releasing the BeoWulf. Angel jumped over it's head slashing at it's back and then switched her sword into a Shotgun the Beowulf turned to Growl at her.

"Say cheese." Angel pulled the trigger and the Beowulf's head exploded.

"Wonderful Job Miss Indirious. Good use of agility and your swords weight." Professor Port congratulated her. Most of the class stared in shock at how easily she did it. The rest of class was spent Analyzing and strategizing what the other members of the class can do if they meet up with a Beowulf and in the hallway after class everyone was rushing to introduce themselves to Angel. When the group finally made it to lunch they finally got a moment to breath.

"Man who knew just beating a BeoWulf would cause our team to get so much attention." Angel said with an exhausted sigh.

"Not the team. You." Navy corrected.

"Right. I just hope this whole thing will blow over soon. I don't know how much more attention I can take" Angel said

It was at moment a muscular student by the name of JackSon Mccoy walked to Team NAVY's table and slung his arm over Angel.

"Hey there babe. You did a nice job beating that BeoWulf. Now how's about you and I do some real fighting?"

"Uh. No thanks." Ange said as she tried to move away from JackSon only to be grabbed. At this point Navy growled. For lack of better word for whatever sound left his mouth. Standing up Navy Grabbed Jack by the collar and threw him into the cafeteria wall then walked calmly over to Jack. Ripped him out of the wall, and Slammed him back into it repeatedly until a hole was made into the other side of the wall that lead to Miss GoodWitch's Class. Navy then slammed Jack on a chair and looked him in the eye after three minutes of this stare JackSon began to scream uncontrollably.

"Help! Get Them Off! I swear to never mess with you or your team!"

Navy Chuckles darkly. "They're your demons. Only you can put them back in your head. Have fun."

JackSon whimpered as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position frightened, as Navy walked back to his table.

"Thanks for what you did Navy. I appreciate it. You're quite cute when you're upset. I-I mean you're quite cool. Y-Yeah that's what I meant." Angel said as she tried to hide her blush.

Navy simply turned his cloaked head at her in confusion before shrugging it off and going back to his lunch.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to head to the next class which was with Professor GoodWitch. Team NAVY and the rest of the students went to her classroom. Except for JackSon who was rushed to the nurse's office after he wouldn't get up and kept screaming.

Professor GoodWitch smiled as she walked to her class. She had just beat Professor Ozpin in a rousing game of chess during her lunch break for the fifteenth time this month. It was a bit of a way to relax herself before going back to her students along with having a bit of fun with Ozpin. She opened the classroom door before her jaw dropped at the sight of a big hole in the side of the wall.

"And here I thought today was going to be an easy day." Goodwitch said with sigh as he assessed the damage to her classroom.

It was right at that moment that her next class came in before they noticed the wall before taking their seats. Pinching the bridge of her nose GoodWitch tried to compose herself before addressing the class.

"I know for a fact that someone is responsible for this. And I will be asking each of you after class. But for now Welcome to Sparring Class. Today you will be sparring against each other so I can see what you've learned so far. Miss Amieriza you will be going first. Choose your opponent." GoodWitch said.

"Alright. I choose Nora."

Nora let out a squeal of excitement as she raced down to the battle arena and pulled out her hammer.

"Begin."

Violet grinned as Nora charged her hammer raised and posed to strike. Violet used her semblance as she disappeared in a flash of light. Nora looked around trying to find Violet as a flash of light quickly appeared and faded before Violet did a low sweep kick causing Nora to trip before turning only to see Violet wave as she went invisible again. Nora switched her hammer into her grenade launcher and she cocked it as she scanned for Violet. Violet once again appeared behind Nora as she used her whip wrapping it around her legs before pulling, sending Nora toppling backwards as she landed flat on her back. Nora switched her weapon back into her hammer as she then swung it. Hard right into Violet's face sending her face first into the broken wall damaging it even more causing GoodWitch to mentally facepalm. Violet climbed back through the hole as she switched her whip into her gun as she shot several bullets at Nora who dodged them easily as he switched her hammer back into a grenade launcher.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap." Nora said in a motherly tone.

Violet was confused at this before she saw what Nora had. Which was a grenade that had the picture of three Z's on it. Violet quickly went invisible and switched her gun back into her whip as she appeared in front of Nora who fired her sleepytime grenade. Violet spun her whip like a helicopter's propeller in front of herself as the grenade bounced off and went back for Nora.

"Nighty Night." Was the only thing Nora had time to say before she fell with a thud as she was now knocked out like a light.

Team members of Team JNPR looked to Professor GoodWitch who nodded as they all carried their snoozing teammate back to their dorm.

"Exceptional job Miss Amieriza. Now then who's next?" GoodWitch asked.

Ruby and Velvet raised their hands as they started their sparring match as Ruby used her semblance as she raced around Velvet in a small circle.

Velvet began turning the small handle on her box as a childish melody played before a stuffed rabbit wearing a cowboy hat popped out as it drew a toy gun. Velvet tuned the handle faster as the bunny cowboy's gun shot out marbles. Ruby lost her balance as she slipped and slided around before crashing into a wall.

Velvet switched her Bunny in the Box into a medium sized toy BeoWulf. Velvet pointed to Ruby who was still bit dazed. Grinning evilly the BeoWulf charged Ruby as it landed on her face it began slapping and scratching her.

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Whoa!" Ruby cried as Velvet tripped Ruby sending her to the floor. The toy BeoWulf trotted back to Velvet. Picking up the toy Velvet switched it back into a Bunny in the Box as she turned the handle again. This time a bunny wearing a jester's hat popped out holding a small ball. The Bunny threw it at Ruby who charging Velvet as it exploded causing a puff of purple smoke to escape. It was then that Ruby began to snicker as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Velvet smiled triumphantly as Ruby went into full laughter as she fell down and was pounding her fist on the floor as tears streamed down her face.

"Stop the Match. Amazing job Velvet. Childish but effective." GoodWitch praised.

"Thank you Professor." Velvet said with a smile

"Now then as for your homework. I'd like you all to answer all of the questions on this handout which is being passed around. Also the bell is about to ring in three minutes and don't forget I will be finding out which one of you destroyed the wall." GoodWitch added

 **A/N: Well that was fun. I feel like smashing someone through a window…. *Grabs Jack and throws him out the window* So how's Torturing Cardin coming Magic?**

 **Cardin: AHHHHHHHHH! Get her away from me! *rope suddenly appears onto his leg and he falls and starts clawing at the ground* Nooooo Please.**

 **Magic: Get back here! I am so not done with you. I'm doing good Terias!**

 **Wonderful. *Yo yos Jackson back into the room and throws him through another wall. Then gives a cookie to Velvet***

 **Magic: Nice job Violet and Velvet. Here's a little something as a reward. *Hands two puppies to them that have a purple and chocolate brown bow wrapped around their necks***

 **Violet:Aww He's so cute!**

 **Velvet: Thanks Magic**

 **Magic: No Problem.**

 **I'd give Angel and Navy something too but Navy doesn't want anything and Angel already has a puppy. *Keeps Yo-Yoing JackSon while Angel hugs Navy's arm gently***

 **Magic: I had a lot of fun playing with Cardin but I'm gonna give him a break. I also gotta go too. *Opens portal***

 ***Grabs Cardin's Rope and JackSon's and After putting everyone else to sleep hands the ropes to Navy* Don't scare them to much Navy.**

 **Navy: I make no promises. *Drags both of them off***

 **Magic: Hey I'm heading to A Little Faunus At Beacon. Wanna Come?**

 **Sorry Magic But It's Midnight for me. Later.**

 **Bye ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Blue Reaper.**

 **I do not own Five nights at Freddy's nor JT Machinima's FNAF 3 Rap. I do not gain anything except extreme pleasure from using them. Please Enjoy.**

"Get that Shipment Ready! I don't want any delays!" The White Fang Commander yelled to his Subordinates as they rushed to get their new shipment of dust ready on time. The doors to the Connex blow off their hinges and blue smoke filled the building. The Screams of guards could be heard as the Blue Smoke enveloped them, a shadow could be seen moving quickly through the smoke as music began to play.

" _Ha - ha - ha - Ha…."_ Blue smoke slithered into the White Fang's Robotic battle suits and they began to move and twitch.

" _It's time my friends. To Rise Again!"_ The Suits began attacking the newly recruited white fang members as the song and the smoke continued.

" _Your first night on the job not sure you wanna Punch in."_ Another obviously new White Fang member fell into the Blue smoke Screaming.

" _Because once you're on the clock you know I'm up to something."_ The man in the security room locked his door nervously as the cameras went out.

" _I'm sure you've heard disturbing rumors how things in the night go Bumpin."_ Inside the blue fog a white fang member held up his gun scanning the area. He Jumped at the sound of loud metallic clang.

" _Thirty years have passed and it's amazing that."_ Suddenly a tall shadow appears behind him.

" _I still continue to function!"_ A metallic wolf claw lounged out of the smoke and the last thing the last White Fang member saw was a Metallic Wolf mask.

The Vale news logo flashed across the screen as a news reporter was telling the story of a blue reaper attacking and stopping yet another potential robbery of Dust crystals.

"We don't know who this Blue Reaper is but we will find out. More info at eleven. Back to you Jill."

Navy put his scroll in his pocket and looked up to see Violet talking with the others making up theories about the blue reaper.

"I bet this blue reaper guy is part robot. I mean they said that the victims were babbling off about some robot beating the living daylights out of them." Violet said

"True but they also said that he had wolf claws. The Logical Explanation is that he's Faunus." Iggy commented.

"Right you are Iggy. But what I wanna know is how he managed to take down their whole operation and escape without being seen. What do you think Navy?" Angel asked looking towards their leader.

"From the footage given my guess is that the Robotic portions are some sort of suit. from the silhouette of the legs. No Faunus or Human can bend there legs like that so at least half of the Suit's legs are prosthetics putting his 7"3' to about 6"1' from how small his silhouette is around he's about our age. The flexible ear would Agree with Iggy's theory on them being a Faunus. Perhaps an ex- White Fang Member."

"Well whoever this guy is. He's doing an amazing job at keeping those criminals in their place." Angel said

Suddenly a small black and white corgi trotted in the room carrying a red ball and placed it on the ground and let out a happy bark signalling he wanted to play.

"Hey there little guy. You wanna play?" Violet asked

The small corgi barked as his stubby tail wagged

"Zwei there you are!"

Everyone turned to the door to see none other than Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Not much. I came here looking for Zwei's ball. I accidentally dropped on the way outside and Zwei went after it. So what's new with you guys?"

"We're just talking about The Blue Reaper." Angel said

"The Blue Reaper? Who's that?"

"That's just it. We aren't sure who he is but he is awesome." Violet said excitedly

"Sounds interesting. I'm sure you guys will figure out who it is. Oh and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask. Come on Zwei." Ruby called as she left Team NAVY's dorm with Zwei trotting after the huntress.

Throughout the day Violet,Angel and Iggy came up with different theories and possible candidates to figure out who the Blue Reaper was. Currently they were in Professor Port's class learning a new type of battle strategy as well as listening to Professor Port drone on about his glory days in battle.

"There I was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. My Blunderbuss Axe bent and in the jaws of a beowolf. I was exhausted and my aura was low. It looked like that I wasn't going to make it from this fight. But by using my quick wits and ability to turn anything in a weapon I grabbed a nearby branch and my shoe and defeated the pack of Grimm and returned to Beacon victorious. Now can anyone tell me the best offensive strategy against an Ursa. Mr. Blue care to answer?"

Navy looked up from his book. "Use its weight against it. The Ursa is such a large Grimm that it has a rather large blind spot behind it. Slip between its legs from behind him and cut one leg off and he'll fall to the ground and be mostly immobilized. From there you can do three things, Torture it, Let it live, or end its suffering quickly."

"Correct Mr. Blue. A bit Brutally so…" Professor Port smiled but along with most of the other students was a bit unnerved about the detail of his response.

Meanwhile in the city the White Fang were up to their old tricks again as members of the White Fang were loading a shipment of dust into their truck.

"Move it! We need this dust today!" The White Fang Commander ordered as the other White Fang members grabbed large boxes filled with dust crystals. But as the last few boxes were being loaded a blue mist filled the room and the cries of guard could be heard. The White Fang Commander watched as one by one his men were disappearing in the blue mist. Soon the man's disappearance was followed by a scream and a howl. Two Grimm Beowolves ran into the mist. More men's screams were heard and gunshots could also be made out. Soon the commander was the only one standing. A glimmer of light off of metal. And the White fang were unconscious again.

"Hmm as always they didn't see it coming." The Blue Reaper said as he left the warehouse.

It was Lunch at Beacon Academy as Teams RWBY,JNPR and NAVY were eating their lunch and chatting. Suddenly a news flash logo appeared on the monitor gaining everyone's attention.

"It seems the Blue Reaper has struck again. As it managed to stop yet another robbery. The Blue Reaper has yet to be revealed but it's done an amazing job at keeping Vale safe. More info at ten."

As the News came to an end practically every member of Teams RWBY,JNPR and NAVY were abuzz with questions about the Blue Reaper.

"That Blue Reaper is Awesome!" Nora exclaimed

"Yeah I wonder who it could be though?" Angel wondered

"Whoever it is they have skill." Yang added

"But what I can't figure out is why those two Beowolves helped him." Violet said

"You have a point there Violet. I mean first the robots the White Fang stole turned on them? Then the Beowolves?"

"This doesn't make any don't help anyone except their own. The Blue Reaper must have been able to control them or something." Ren said

"What do you think Navy?" Blake asked looking at the cloaked leader.

"Semblance Perhaps? A background in Robotics? And the way he signaled for the Beowolves… That was a Faunus howl. A wolf Faunus to be exact… Intersting…."

"Navy is right. I recently did a research on how certain faunus have the ability to summon a grimm by howling or mimicking their calls." Weiss said

Navy turns to weiss. "Why would you of all be people be doing that study?"

"It was an assignment from Doctor Oobleck on how Faunus used this ability as an advantage in the Battle of Castle." Weiss explained

"I'm sure we can figure out who the Blue Reaper is if we find out where he'll go next. Who's up for a stakeout?" Ruby asked

"Count me in." Nora exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah! I really want to want to know who the Blue Reaper is." Violet added

"I'm out unlike you guys I actually want to not fall behind on homework." Navy said.

"Alright Navy suit yourself. The rest of us are going on a stakeout. We should be back before curfew." Angel said

The moon shone brightly as Teams RWBY, JNPR and NAVY minus Navy were watching over a large warehouse that was full of Dust crystals. Everything seemed quiet as Iggy was taking the first watch.

" _Everything is quiet for now. I haven't seen anyone go by the warehouse for the past hour."_ Iggy thought as he had a steady gaze over looking the warehouse. But just as he was about to swap watches with Angel he saw an unmarked truck park in front of the warehouse as a White Fang came out of the truck and opened the back as more White Fang members exited the truck with carts.

"Let's get this started! We need gather as much Dust as possible before this Blue Reaper character shows up!" The lead White Fang ordered

" **I'm afraid you're a bit too late. Good try though.** " The Blue reaper jumps down from the ceiling and smoke begins to fill the room just like the last two times. Jumping over the dust containers with a practiced ease the Blue reaper knocks out two of the white fang members with one punch each. Then getting out his Purple scythe.

"Don't just stand there like complete idiots! Get him!" The leader barked as another white fang member disappeared.

The white fang members obeyed as a bull faunus ran over to the Blue Reaper and leapt onto him wrapping his arms around his neck.

The Blue reaper grabs him by his shirt and throws him into two other white fang members. Transforming his weapon it becomes a an arm attachment the blade sticking out past the blaster portion the Blue Reaper shoots it at two of the remaining white fang and it freezes them in place.

"Ok that's it Blue Reaper! You have caused too much trouble! Time to end this." The leader growled as he pulled out a small box and pressed a button as it transformed into a circular shield. The leader threw it at the Blue Reaper which he easily dodged as it ricocheted around the warehouse and almost hit himself in the process. When that failed he grabbed a yellow dust crystal and hurled it at the Blue Reaper as it fell to the ground a blast of lightning nearly stuck the Blue Reaper but he was able to get out of the way just in time. Jumping at the leader and knocking him out with the blunt of his blade. It was then that Teams RWBY,JNPR and NAVY minus Navy showed up and instantly saw the Blue Reaper. Smoke fills the room allowing the Blue Reaper to sneak away.

"Aw man He got away." Ruby groaned

"There must be some way we can figure out who the Blue Reaper is." Iggy said as he looked around to find some kind of clue.

"I'm sure we'll find the Blue Reaper next time." Angel said

"Angel is right. But we should head back to Beacon it's getting late." Blake said as everyone left the warehouse.

Once everyone arrived back at Beacon each team went their separate ways back to their dorms. Team NAVY minus Navy open the door to see Navy finishing his homework. The cloaked boy looked up from his work to see his team's tired faces.

"So how did it go?" Navy asked

"Not so well. We found the Blue Reaper only to have him escape." Violet sighed

"You really should have seen him in action Navy." Iggy added

"I'll stick to the news reports thank you very much."

"Alright then. I think the rest of us should get some sleep." Angel said as she got ready for bed.

The next day for Team Navy was filled with questions and few answers about the Blue Reaper as the team was currently trying to get something anything about the mysterious hero in Vale. But they weren't having much luck.

"This is getting so annoying! We haven't come close to finding out who the Blue Reaper is." Violet groaned.

"I know exactly how you feel Violet. It seems the closer we get to finding out who the Blue Reaper is. He manages to escape every time leaving us with more questions about who he really is." Iggy said in agreement.

"We may not know who the Blue Reaper is but I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later. What do you think Navy?"Angel asked looking at her leader.

"If he doesn't want to be known. Shouldn't you respect that?"

"Navy does have a point guys. Maybe we should just put this whole Blue Reaper thing to rest." Angel suggested

"Are you two serious? There is no way I'm giving up this search. I will find the Blue Reaper!" Violet exclaimed determination clear in her eyes.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Iggy said

So the search for the Blue Reaper continued with Violet leading the way. Iggy stuck with her and Navy and Angel went their own way. Little did Iggy and Violet know that the Blue Reaper had just walked off in a different direction.

Navy and Angel were taking a walk through Vale and Angel couldn't stop staring at Navy as the two walked through town.

" _I still can't believe that I'm alone with Navy! Eeeeee!"_ Angel thought as they went into the park. Birds sang happily and children's laughter could be heard as they played.

"It's such a nice day isn't it Navy?" Angel asked with a smile

"Yes it is. Unusually so… It's fall and it's pretty warm"

"You have a point. But I don't really mind. Fall has always been one of my favorite seasons. The leaves changing to a beautiful shade of red and orange." Angel said a breeze blew gently causing the leaves to swirl around the two.

"I don't mind. I'm just curious as to what caused it."

"I see. So Navy why did you want to become a Hunter?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never thought about it. I guess my reasons are similar to Ruby's in that I really just want to help people."

"That's wonderful Navy. As for me I've wanted to follow in my parents footsteps and become a Huntress. It's always been a dream of mine to help others."

As Navy and Angel walked a childish melody filled the air. Looking over the two spotted an Ice Cream cart as a man was passing out ice cream.

"Hey Navy? You up for an Ice cream?" Angel asked

"Of course. I'll pay,"

The two went over the Ice Cream cart to see a variety of ice cream. Navy chose Raspberry Sorbet and Angel chose Vanilla. Afterwards Navy paid for their treat and sat down on a nearby bench. Navy didn't remove his hood to eat the ice cream which Angel found odd.

"Hey Navy why do you wear your hood all the time?" Angel asked curiously looking at the leader.

"I don't wear it _All_ the time I wear a hat in class…."

"That's right. But really why do you keep your hair hidden? I won't judge you." Angel said as they left the park and went across a bridge.

Navy looked down contemplating. "... promise not to freak out? or tell anyone…."

"You have my word Navy. I will keep an open mind about this and I won't tell anyone about it." Angel said with sincerity in her eyes.

Navy sighed and pulled down his hood. Revealing two wolf like ears at the top of his head.

"Navy? Y-Your a Faunus?!" Angel cried in shock as she stared at him.

Navy hung his head and his ears folded back. "Please don't hate me…."

"Hate you? I could never hate you. I don't care that you're a Faunus I care about you not what you are Navy." Angel said as she pulled him into a warm embrace. He hugs her back and pulled his hood back up.

"Promise not to tell please…"

"My lips are sealed Navy. Now we should probably go and head on back to Beacon Iggy and Violet are probably back by now."

Navy nods and stands back up walking to the school. Angel walks beside him and slips her hand between Navy's as she smiled at him.

 **A/N:** **hey everybody. Terias here, if you can't tell by the fount I really like Sans from undertale. Anyways thanks for reading. And thanks for the help magic.**

 **Magic: No problem Terias. And I think I just found my new favorite shipping. Navy x Angel.**

 **We haven't done what happened between Iggy and Violet yet. :3**

 **Magic: Doing those two will be fun. ^.^**

 **Yep. Iggy will hate me by the end though.**

 **Iggy: Why would I?**

 **You'll see. *.***

 **Magic: Iggy you'll be fine.**

 **She doesn't know anything. I haven't told her what happens yet.**

 **Magic: Hey! *Pouts***

 **It'll be fun. For us, Not Iggy. ANYWAYS Thanks for watching guys! Please read and Review~!**

 **Magic: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Abrupt Ending**

"This is hopeless Iggy. We searched all over the city. Maybe Navy and Angel are right about ending the search for the Blue Reaper." Violet sighed.

"There is always tomorrow Violet. Maybe for now we should rest?" Iggy said shyly.

"Your right Iggy there's always tomorrow. So…. what do you want to do Cutie?" Violet said with her usual smirk. Iggy cowered back a little from the complement.

"M-me? Well… W-well I…. ilikethemuseum…." He mumbled a little scared. Violet put her hand to her ear.

"What was that? Speak up cutie pie, I didn't quite that last part." Iggy tried to straighten himself up. Still a little nervous.

"I said… I like the museum…" Violet smiled and put her arm around Iggy's shoulders.

"Well alright then let's go… Cutie.." She let the last word linger watching Iggy's reaction.

"U-Um V-Violet. L-Let's just go to the museum." Iggy said feeling his cheek burning.

"Alright Cutie. Let's go." Violet purred as they walked to the museum.

Soon Iggy and Violet arrived at the Museum which was a large building with four marble white columns holding the front of the museum with three banners each one showing a different section of the museum. Near the stairs were two lion statues lying down as if they were guarding it and the history inside. Iggy and Violet walked up the stairs and went inside to see both humans and Faunus alike around the museum.

"So where should we go first Iggy?" Violet asked

"How about we…. go to the Science Exhibit?" Iggy suggested

"Sounds good to me... Cutie. Hehehe" She grabs his hand and runs to the exhibit dragging him behind. Once they arrived Iggy and Violet walked over to see two adults giving up on figuring out a large holo puzzle which was a large multicolored cube. Iggy smirked as he walked over to the puzzle and read over the question and instructions. The object of the puzzle was to match each question per cube piece to remove it to get closer to the center which was the hardest for even the smartest man. Iggy easily got through the first wall of the cube which was about Analysis and moved on to the second layer. Violet watched with an impressed look in her eyes as a few people stopped to watch Iggy beat layer after layer of the cube. He got past Chemistry, Calculus, Mathematics, BioChemistry and Physics. A good sized crowd had formed as Iggy was on the last section of the cube. No one had gotten this far in the puzzle. One question was left which was about solving the longest science equation. Iggy was moving away the wrong answers that dropped like rain across the screen. The crowd watched in anticipation as Iggy selected one of the answers that fell and placed it in the center of the cube. Celebratory music played as a voice said.

"Congrats. You managed to solve the puzzle cube!"

The crowd cheered as Iggy jumped turned to see a crowd of people clapping.

"Uh… I..." Iggy couldn't get any words out as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Quickly running away from all the people. Violet chasing after. Along with the crowd as they ran after Iggy too. Soon Violet and the crowd found Iggy sitting on a bench his hands covering his face.

"Alright guys break it up. Show's over." Violet said as the crowd began to diminish and disappear completely until it was only Violet and Iggy.

"Iggy? You okay?" Violet asked sitting beside him.

"I'm a….. I'm fine just… Not used to attention….."

"Oh come on Cutie. You sure you don't like having attention?" Violet asked teasingly. Iggy blushed as Violet hugged him. Iggy returned the hug with his blush deepening. The two broke apart and Violet smiled at him.

"Hey let's go to the Flight Zone. It's so awesome." Violet said with a grin as she dragged Iggy out of the museum. Iggy simply followed Violet as she lead him to a blue and orange warehouse that had a sign that read "Flight Zone". When they got inside they saw people of all ages jumping on trampolines as some doing flips and others playing trampoline dodgeball.

"This is gonna be fun. Come on Iggy!" Violet cheered as she quickly took off her shoes and started jumping and doing a variety of tricks. Iggy removed his own shoes and joined Violet on the trampoline next to her smiling.

"Hey Iggy I challenge you to a jumping contest. Do you accept?" Violet asked while doing a backflip.

"Uh… Sure…"

"Awesome! Let's get started. The first one to stop bouncing loses and we can use all the trampolines around us. GO!" Violet said bouncing from trampoline to trampoline laughing and playfully teasing Iggy. The contest continued for about twenty minutes before both Iggy and Violet flopped into the pile of soft cubes.

"That was awesome!" Violet shouted happily. Hugging Iggy tightly. "See Iggy? That was fun! Right? Handsome?" Iggy nodded slowly getting used to Violet's attitude. Until she kissed his cheek. His face flushed redder than ever and he fainted.

 **A/N: Told you Iggy was gonna hate me by the time this chap was over.**

 **Magic: Yeah. Let's just hope he won't be too mad at us.**

 **Violet: I wouldn't worry too much. I'm keeping his hands occupied. *Hugs Iggy* Isn't that right Handsome?**

 **I: I… Uh…. hu….. *Faints***

 **Magic: I got this. Violet set Iggy down for a second. *Grabs bucket of ice cold water***

 **Violet: No. I don't wanna. *Keeps ahold of Iggy.***

 **Let Iggy be girls. I think he's had enough today.**

 **Magic:Okay Terias.**

 **V: Aww.. Can't I keep cuddling him? I'm not doing anything to him? *Pouts***

 ***Glares silently.***

 **V: Fine….. *Puts Iggy down.* party pooper….**

 **I said leave him Alone. That means the bucket Magic.**

 **Magic: Fiiinnneee. *pouts***

 **Thankyou. Now then where were we?**

 **Magic: Saying Bye to our Readers?**

 **Right. Hmmmmm….. What to do…..**

 **Magic: Pillow fight?**

 ***Throws pillow in your face.* Puase for Effect. *Time pauses as I run away***

 ***Time unpauses***

 **Magic: Oooff. So that's how you wanna play it huh? *Grabs Pillow Bazooka* Then let's play Terias. Get Back here and take your pillow smackdown like a man!**

 ***Nothing***

 **Later guys!**

 **Magic: Terias? Come out and play! I got a pillow with your name on it!**

 ***Freezes her* By!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Black Fang**

"Sir! We found it! We found it!" A Faunus in a Black and blue striped bat mask called as she ran out of the mine.

The Komodo Dragon stepped forward and raised his hand to silence the woman in the bat mask.

"Calm down young one. What did you find?"

"We finally found the dragon Sir." The other four turn paying attention. The man in the Komodo Dragon mask motions for the woman in the bat mask to show them. The woman leads them into the mine. Soon they arrive at the center of the cave where a large dragon slept soundly. It's body was all black with blue stripes and around it was a full coat of bone armour except for its claws and wings. It's dark blue claws wrapped around a small group of eggs underneath it. The Komodo Dragon nods and turns to converse with the other four leaders. After they finished talking he turns to the whole group.

"Contact Grim one of the Legends has been found. It is time. To emerge from the shadows!" They all Cheer. And run out of the cave beginning to put on different Dresses and suits fitting that of their animals.

 _Back at Team NAVY'S dorm_

Iggy and Violet were walking down the hall towards their dorm chatting away about the events they had on their date.

"You know Iggy that was quite fun don't you think?" Violet asked with a smile

"Yeah… I guess….. that was pretty fun Violet. But it's nice to be back at our dorm." Iggy said opening the door to see Navy and Angel talking.

"Hey guys how'd the search for the Blue Reaper go?" Angel asked

"We didn't find him. But we found something better. Right Iggy?" Violet asked

"Uh… um….." Iggy faints again.

"Iggy? Iggy? Is he alright Violet?" Angel asked worriedly

"I'm sure he's fine Angel." Navy assures her as he picks Iggy up and places him on the his bed. Angel sighed in relief as she turned on the news.

".. And today's top story a new group of Faunus has emerged claiming that they are what the White Fang used to stand for. Calling themselves the Black Fang this group's leaders well be attending a ball at the town hall later tonight and will be taking questions as to what they plan to do." Lisa Lavender said. Angel shut the news off as silence filled the room that was quickly broken by Violet.

"Oh come on! First the White Fang now these guys!"

"We don't know their intention Violet we should withhold judgement until more is found out."

"Navy's got a good point Violet. They may not be like the White Fang."

Violet sighs and calms down a little. "Ok. They may not be bad. But If they aren't these guys are gonna tick the white fang off eventually."

 _Later that Night_

Twas the night of the ball and everyone from all around the city were attending. Including the leaders of the Black Fang as the ball began. The komodo dragon leader wore a black suit and his usual mask. The lioness masked faunus wore a black sleeveless dress and gold necklace that had a lioness shaped pendant. The third leader wore a red dress with a pair of fox earrings. Lastly was the Owl masked faunus who also wore a black suit with silver owl shaped cufflinks.

"Excuse me Sir are you the leader of the Black Fang? If so what is the Black Fang's motives?" A guest asked

"Motives? You make it sound like we've done something other than introduce ourselves."

"I'm asking because of the White Fang's reputation."

"Then I suggest you rephrase. And find yourself a new motive for asking. Then come back."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'll have you know I can sue you for everything your little group has!"

"I'll have you know. We have nothing. And we don't give a crap."

The man growled before storming off. The Komodo turned to the other 3.

"Did he just Growl? Seriously he growls and I'm the Animal."

"Pardon me Sir but how are you all enjoying the ball this evening?" A woman wearing a flaming red dress asked.

"Finally a polite question. Other than getting growled at by a guy who is not a faunus. It's gone much better than I thought it would.

"Wonderful. My name is Flae. I'm the mayor's wife and I must say that I'm quite happy that you all decided to come tonight. And don't worry about most the guests who criticize you. I believe that Faunus are unique and that humans can learn something from you." Flae said with a smile

"Thankyou. Where is the Mayor I haven't seen him."

"Knowing my husband. He's chatting with someone. He should be over to talk to you and your friends in a minute. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening." Flae said as a man wearing a black suit with a black bowtie walked up to them.

"Evenings not over yet dear. You must be part of the black fang group everyone is freaking out about. I'm Mayor Storm."

"A pleasure to meet you sir. I am Kilmodeus." Kilmodeus shakes the mayor's hand.

"Likewise Kilmodeus. Now who might I ask are your companions?" Mayor Storm asked looking towards the other leaders.

The owl did a slight bow. "Eriginald sir."

The fox and the Lioness curtsied. "Yellorina. And Fleresa."

"Nice to meet all you. If I may ask what is the Black Fang?"

Kilmodeus answered. "We are old members of the white that left after they decided to abandon the peaceful methods of the old leaders."

"Interesting. Well I hope you all enjoy the rest of the ball. And it was nice meeting you." With that Mayor Storm and Flae left the four Black Fang leaders. Just then the sound of windows breaking resounded through the ball as White Fang members swung in through the windows. And Adam walks in through the front door and walks up to Kilmodeus.

"So I hear you're stepping into the White Fang's Old Shoes? Not on my watch old fool." He nearly snarls at him. Kilmodeus stands straight and calmly.

"I don't recall asking your permisssssion young man. But if you inssssissst on being a hassssle…. Perhaps my friend will Oblige you." He motions behind Adam as his men and several guest scream for different reasons. Blue smoke covers the room from the front door and more and more White Fang voices fall silent until it reaches smoke surrounded him and he braced for an attack from this "Blue Reaper" But instead Kilmodeus stalks towards him and punches him across the jaw sending him stumbling back as Eriginald kicks him in the face sending his mask flying. Yellorina and Fleresa punched him at the same time. Causing him to stumble back till his back was to the open Ball doors. When he looked up the Tall form of the Blue Reaper stood in front of him and kicked him square in the chest through the doors and out of the fog. Unconscious.

Kilmodeus looked over at the Blue Reaper as he left and did a simple nod before turning to Yellorina,Eriginald and Fleresa. As the smoke cleared guests left the ball and returned home. While the Black Fang returned to their home. Mayor Storm and Flae returned home as well trying to figure out an answer for the swarm of reporters that would surely be wanting to know what happened tonight and why.

 _The next day_

"And Last night the ball was attacked by the White Fang Seeming to be angry with the new group the Black Fang. Luckily for the Black Fang the Blue Reaper appeared and apparently defeated what was believed to be the group leader. While I description was received by the police the White Fang seemed to have retrieved their unconscious men before police arrived."

Violet shut the TV off blinking once and looking over at Angel.

"Angel this isn't good. The White Fang is sure to form some kind of rivalry with the Black Fang."

"True, but I have a feeling that the Black Fang are not going to take this lying down. They can handle the White fang" Angel said

"I guess you're right but do you think we should keep an eye on them just in case?" Violet asked

"That does seem like a good idea. Let's go tell Navy and Iggy the plan." Angel said as she got off her bed and left the dorm room with Violet in tow. They found Iggy and Navy in the training room. Navy showing Iggy how to block an explosive attack so that he stays put when it lands.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Iggy asked

"We just heard on the news that the White Fang decided to crash the mayor's party last night. And this is just a theory but I have a feeling that the Black Fang might be wanting to settle the score." Angel explained

"But we plan to keep an eye on both groups so no one gets hurt. And I almost forgot the Blue Reaper showed up and helped the Black Fang." Violet added

"I saw the news report he stopped the White Fang that doesn't mean he has anything to do with the Black." Navy commented.

"Navy's right. The Blue Reaper does work alone." Angel stated

"Anyways." Navy throughs boxing gloves at the girls. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Exercises. Now."

"Yes Navy." Angel and Violet both say with a sigh as they slipped on a pair boxing gloves and began their exercises. Iggy excuses himself to go to the dorm room while Navy goes to pick up lunch for everyone.

"Hey Angel where did you and Navy go yesterday?" Violet asked as she hit her punching bag.

"We just took a walk through the park and hung out around Vale. We actually got to learn a lot each other. So what did you and Iggy do yesterday? Were you able to find the Blue Reaper?" Angel asked as she skillfully balanced herself on a balancing beam.

"Iggy and I weren't able to find the Blue Reaper so we went to the museum and the Flight Zone. Iggy is really good at solving complex puzzles. What did you learn about Navy?" Violet said lifting a medium sized weight.

"Uh.. I learned that the reason he became a Huntsman was that he wanted to help others." Angel replied. Violet heard her hesitate and smiled wickedly.

"Oh come on…. You must've learned something… Interesting about him."

"Nope. Nothing at all Violet." Angel said rather quickly. Violet smiled at her friend.

"I know when you're lying….. Could it be innocent Angel learned something," Violet gasped for dramatic effect, "Scandalous?"

"Violet. There is seriously nothing more to tell about Navy. Now can you please stop asking already?" Angel asked in a deadpan tone.

"Oh fine…. No need to get upset about it…." Violet pouts.

"Thank you Violet. Now how's about we finish our exercises?" Violet hangs her head still pouting and goes back to work.

"You guys do realize I'm right here right?" Navy said from his spot in the corner.

"Oh.. Uh Hey Navy. Ehehehe. Um how much did you just hear?" Angel asked.

" _This is bad. This is very very bad! How long was he standing there?!"_

"Considering I never left? All of it."

"This isn't what it looks like! Violet you are so dead!" Angel cried as Violet quickly took off her boxing gloves and ran off with Angel right behind her.

"I'm sorry! I forgot Navy was here!" Violet said

"You still embarrassed me on Purpose!"

"Okay yes. But you shouldn't destroy me!"

"I'm not gonna destroy you. I'm gonna Annihilate you!" She screams still chasing Violet as Navy followed them grabbing a bag of popcorn as they ran through the cafeteria.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Angel's gone nuts!" Violet screamed the members of Team RWBY see them and begin following them sharing the popcorn with Navy.

"Why is nobody doing anything? Are you all seriously just watching this and eating popcorn?! Help me!" Violet cried as the chase continued outside. JNPR joined Navy and RWBY as Navy smiled.

"You'll live. Besides Angel's kinda cute when she's mad." And with that Angel fainted.

"Why **huff** did **huff** you guys just stand there?" Violet panted

"I said you'd live. You're welcome by the way." Navy chuckled.

"Not funny Navy."

"Wasn't supposed to be for you. It was very amusing for us."

"Ugh…. Ok it was a little funny…. Nighty night…" Violet falls forward fainting.

 **A/N: Well that was fun. And longer than usual.**

 **Magic: Yeah. I could just hear Yakety Sax while Angel chased Violet around. LOL :D So what now?**

 **Choose a Story. Talk about the other stuff in this chapter.**

 **Magic: Hmmm. Let's work on Yugioh. We haven't been there in a while.**

 **Ok. But First. *Makes a parkour course.* Race**

 **Magic: I am so there. Prepare to eat my dust!**

 **Ha… Sorry I have a shortcut. Library?**

 **Library: *Teleports Terias to the end* Sorry Doing my Job.**

 **Magic: It's okay Library. Terias you better start running. *pulls out massive cake Cannon***

 **Pause for Effect. *Time stops and I walk out of the room***

 ***Time unfreezes***

 **Magic: Darn it! I keep forgetting terias can pause time. -_-**

 ***Locks down all the doors***

 **Magic: What the what?! Library why did terias lock down the doors? Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Oh come on! Terias unlock the doors!**

 **Library: Sorry he switched to Manual override. I can't help you. Maybe you'll find him at Yugioh?**

 **Magic: Thx Library. Terias you're in deep trouble when I get my hands on you. In the meantime. Plz read and review guys. Hmm there's gotta be a way outta here.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Imagination**

The moon shone down over Remnant as everyone in Team NAVY's dorm slept soundly all except for Angel who was having a nightmare dealing with her worst fear.

 _Angel was walking down the hall towards her next class. But as she went Angel spotted Navy leaning against the wall._

" _Hey there Navy." Angel said with a smile._

" _You broke your promise…. Why…"_

" _What? Navy I never said a word to anyone about this. I know how important your secret is to you."_

" _Really? Then how does everyone know I'm a Faunus?! I thought I could trust you Angel."_

" _Navy. You can trust me. I never told anyone. Please you've got to believe me." Angel said tears starting to form._

" _Sorry but I don't think I can anymore. It's over Angel." Navy began walking away with Angel right behind him but sheo couldn't catch up with him as she called after him. Police soon came out from the corners and grabbed him. Throwing him in a truck and driving away._

" _No...This can't be real. I kept your secret. I kept your secret and didn't tell anybody. This can't be true. It just can't."_

"Angel. Angel wake up. Wake up." Navy said shaking her awake.

"N-Navy? Did I wake you?"

"Nuh uh. You don't get to cry in your sleep and act like nothing's wrong. I'm surprised you didn't wake the others."

"Cr-y-ying. Who was crying? I wasn't crying? I like pie? Wanna get some pie?" Angel said looking around frantically trying to change the subject. Navy Crosses his arms and stares at her. "Don't look at me like that?! I feel guilty when you do that." She said looking down.

"Angel. Be honest with me."

"Alright. I had a nightmare. I was walking when I saw you. You said that I told everyone your secret and that you could no longer trust me. After that I saw you being arrested by the police. And… you pretty much know the rest." Navy hugs her. Patting her back to calm her down. Angel listened to Navy's heartbeat as her breathing slowed before looking up at Navy. He smiles down at her calmly. Angel smiles right back and hugs him again. They sit there for a few minutes, After a while Angel falls asleep and Navy sets her down to go back to bed. But as Navy was about to leave he was held back. He spotted Angel holding onto his arm.

"Oh… Great. Oh well." Navy lays his head on her bed and goes to sleep.

The next morning Violet awoke to see a rather wonderful sight. Both Navy and Angel were sound asleep together in Angel's bed. A wicked smile formed on Violet's face as she grabbed her scroll.

"So you and Navy aren't an item Angel? This begs to differ big time." Violet said as she took a picture of the two as Angel stirred from her sleep to see Navy's sleeping form as she yawned about to go back to sleep before her eyes shot open as she spotted Violet with her scroll.

"V-Violet? This isn't what it looks like. I swear." Angel squeaked trying to not wake Navy.

"Really? This photo says other wise."

Angel gently untangled from Navy and got out of bed.

"You are so dead Violet! Come here!" Violet simply laughed as she ran from Angel who looked ready to destroy Violet's scroll. This woke up both Navy and Iggy as they saw them running about the small dorm room. Navy just smirked while Iggy shook his head in amusement.

"Give me that scroll!" Angel cried

"Not gonna happen. I knew that you and Navy we're a thing!" Violet said

"We. Are. Not!" Angel said trying to hide her blush as she pounced on Violet grabbing her scroll and deleting the photo.

"Ok. Now that that's settled maybe we can head to class? Oh wait. You girls might wanna get dressed first." Nav said after catching up with them.

"Right Navy. And Violet we are so not done." Angel said glaring at her. A few minutes later they were all dressed Iggy was awake and they were heading to class. It was then Team RWBY came by.

"Hey Navy, Angel. Did you guys check out Violet's new post? Who knew you two we're an item!" Yang said showing Team NAVY the photo that was labeled 'Morning Cuddle Session'. Violet slowly backed away as Angel looked like she was either going to explode or Hide in her Dorm and never come out again. She decided to Explode and turned towards Violet.

"VIOLET! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Angel screamed

"Eeeepppp! Running Away!" Violet said as she ran from Angel's used her Swords Shotgun form to propel her after Violet. Navy turned to Yang.

"Tag me to the post so I can like it later. Iggy, looks like we're going to have to get their homework today. Let's make sure the teacher knows what's going on, well. Going on Again." MeanWhile Violet was running for her life before tripping and falling onto her back as Angel accidentally steps on her foot.

"OWW!"

"Oh my gosh. Violet I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Glad you finally calmed down Angel and I'm sorry about the post. But you two just look SO CUTE!" Violet said practically squealing.

"Yeah but you still should not have taken a picture while we were sleeping."

"Right. I'll ask before taking a picture of you two. So you wanna hang out?"

"Alright. But no teasing."

"Okay. Let's go." Violet said with a grin as the two left for Vale. After a quick ride on the Airship the two huntress were walking around town when Violet spotted a playground.

"Hey Angel you up for a bit of fun? There's a playground with our names on it." Violet said looking over at the small playground.

"Don't you think we're a bit too old for this?" Angel asked

"Nope! Come on it'll be fun. Besides no one's even here."

Angel watched as Violet made her way to the playground and got onto the swings. Angel shrugged and went over to the swings as well.

"Hey Angel I bet I can swing higher than you." Violet challenged playfully.

"Oh you're on!" Angel said swinging as high as she could. Angel ended up winning that challenge and they went and climbed around on the jungle gym. Angel once again beat Violet at trying to see who makes it to the top first. After that they got some ice cream.

"Well that was fun!" Violet said licking her peanut butter and jelly ice cream cone.

"Yeah it was." Said Angel licking her blackberry cone. Once they were done with their ice cream Angel and Violet made there way back to Beacon happily chatting away. Opening the door to their dorm room they saw Navy and Iggy playing a card game. Navy waved and Iggy smiled as they came in.

"Hey guys. Did we miss anything while we were out?" Violet asked

"Yeah. Class. Your homework's on your bed." Navy said. He then placed a card down. "You lose again Iggy."

"GAAHHH! How is that possible?! 15 straight wins! HOW!"

Angel and Violet giggled at their teammates as they realized what Navy had said to them.

"We'd better get started Violet." Angel said grabbing a history textbook that laid on her bed.

"Yeah. And today was pretty fun huh?" Violet asked. Angel nodded in agreement. Today was fun.

 **A/N: Howdy Everybody! That was fun! Bonding time!**

 **Magic: Yeah it was! :D You think Angel's gonna be mad at us for torturing her with Violet's antics?**

 **Considering Navy liked the Post. Probably not. :)**

 **Magic: So how should we end this? Random dance party?**

 **Nah Everyone stand next to each other. Magic you too. *Everyone stands in a group***

 **Magic: Terias what are we gonna do?**

 **You just stand there and smile. Ready? Pause for Effect! *Time stops with everyone standing next to each other. Smiling. In the corner The Blue Reaper suit stand battered and broken, and next to it a man stands. Drinking.***


End file.
